Protecting What's Important to Your Heart
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Luxeron is the prince of the Irken Empire. After being framed for the death of 4 generals he flees to his long time smeet friend Invader ZIM. Together with Zim and his SIR unit Drixon they live on Earth. Soon after Luxeron falls for a Earth Female. But can he protect her when the killer returns for the girl? Suck at summaries read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayl

**This is a new story about a new OC of mine that's for a very close pal of mine.**

**I don't own anything IZ related just the story and OC chartcers.**

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Please review.**

* * *

_Warning to the people _

_The good and the evil _

_This is War... _

I still don't understand why that old banter is running through my head and at a time like this. Right now I'm running for my life avoiding shots from the Control Brain and my fellow soliders. Drixon is at my feet shoot back at the others in a fetiule attempt at protecting me. I grab him by his atteena and pratically drag the small robot away from the carnage and chaos. Even though I'm a solider and bloodshed and the sounds of the battlefield are like music to my antenna, however, this moment is different. Now I'm being attacked by the very people that had onced praised me for my work in the military. It's all because of him that low life bastard had always hated me. In truth he was jealous of me. Because no matter how good he got I was always put first because of my race.

You see my blood is from 2 very powerful Irken leaders. Tallest Spork and Tallest Miyuki. As mighty as they were; sadly they were both were killed, but it was an accident, and it had happened before I had hatched from my were both my parents eventhough I never meet them, I still keep there memory alive, hold on I'm getting ahead of myself.

How I got in this messy situation is confusing indeed. You see ever since I was hatched I had been watched over by Tallest Red and Purple they've been like my annoying over protected uncles. Sadly they had also neglected some responsibility to take care of me.

When I was born I was a small smeet. I was born in a birthing capsule like everyone else. Only when I came it was almost like pandemonium had broken out. I have light colored eyes like my mother but they're like my dad's feirce blood red eyes. Only instead my eyes are a mixture or neither dark red or orange so my eyes burn like the fire of a comets tail. I have my father's dark green skin and I have my mother curved and twisted antennas, she hated her attenna's but my father had always loved them, when I had first started at the academy. A mercky green black eyed Irken had become my enemy I still don't understand the reasons as to why. Ive tried to end our bitter rivarly for the past 10 Irken years. But sadly he won't end it. I won't even utter that devil's name.

And it's because of said demon I'm in the situation I am in now. I saw him. He had killed them not I. I was making my rounds around the Massive like I always did, I had really gotten mad at my uncle Red he was pissed for just a small prank I pulled on uncle Purple that caused all his donuts to literally explode with "flavor", I was walking on the upper decks alone. Or so I thought when I heard that grisly sound that was all too familar to me. The sound of flesh tearing and blood splashing. I ran to the corner and saw him and the carcasus of 4 Irken Eliete soilders. He looked at me with a sick grin and blood covering his gloved hands, upper body, and mouth. I glared at him and roared out angrily. I charged at him ready to end his life right now. However he had wrapped a carcasses Squeigilly Splooch around me and tugged making the organ explode blood and bits of the organ all over me. I was so ignorant and blind to his trickery. I was momentarily blind and with having seen me in my current state made his escape and left; not before pulling the alarms. Guard soliders showed up and saw me the carcasses and blood and instantly started shooting me, regardless of the fact I am ;the prince of the Irken Race.

My best friend and SIR unit Drixon heard all the gunshots and ran to assist me. I tried to run back to the royal chamber, back to my uncles back to safety, but the doors were barred and soliders filled the room and I couldn't see my uncles. The soliders that were shooting at me were catching up. I slammed my fists on the door, "UNCLE RED UNCLE PURPLE! LET ME IN!" I begged as I banged on the door. There was muffled noise. I glared at the room with tears in my eyes. Then a gun suddenly popped out right above me. I jumped out of the way of the shot. I glared at the door. "If they don't care about me... Then that's it..." I hissed feeling betrayed and hurt.

I tore the royal imperial sash, they had given me since I was born, from my shoulder and ran down the hall with Drixon under my arm to my ship.

Once I had made it too my dark purple and black, improved, royal voot cruiser. I climbed in and ordered the Auto Pilot to get us the fuck out of here. The Voot did as I ordered and was just about to blast us out of the Massive. Sadly the soliders had caught up to us and had started shooting at the ship. One had went through the windshield and hit my shoulder. I hissed in pain and gripped my heavily bleeding shoulder. "Master!" Drixon shouted and started shooting missiles out at the soliders. "Location master?" The computer asked. I thought for split second. "TAKE ME TO WHERE ZIM IS!" I shouted. The voot obeyed and jetted out of the Massive finally and instantly went into hyper drive.

I was shoved against the wall holding my bloody shoulder in pain. Drixon had just finished repairing the voot and stopped when he heard me hiss slightly. "Master?" He asked his eyes turning from there duty mood red to a odd dark navy blue. I tore the hem of my Irken robe off and tied it around the wound as a make shift bandage. Once you've survieved 3 wars like I have clean clothes and decent food are a luxuray. I sighed and kept my back against the wall. "Master?" Drixon asked again getting more worried. I felt tears sting my eyes as I moved my glove from my arm and wrist and looked down at my self destruct button. Drixon laid his small clawed hand over the device and shook his head. I looked at him wide eyed. Even though he was advanced and always did everything he was ever programmed to do. Drixon had always had a defective part of him especially when it came to me. I nodded and ripped the device off my wrist. Drixon smiled and hugged me with tears falling from his small metal face. **(AN Awh I want a robot that cries.)** I patted the small robot's head and held him close. Drixon sniffled and tried to wipe his tears away. After sometime the jets calmed and only a nice low humming sound was heard. For some reason my eyes felt heavy. Odd since Irken NEVER needs sleep. I couldn't fight the restful urge, hell even Drixon fell asleep lying on my lap. I laid my head back against the wall and let my eyes fall.

* * *

**Cray huh?**

**If your confused about what the sash thing symbolized it means he disowned the crown/Irken empire.**

**You see he's a prince and would've been the next Tallest.**

**Hope you liked it review if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friend

**Srry haven't updated anything in a while been busy.**

**So here's a new chapter enjoy.**

**I don't own anything only Luxeron and this story.**

* * *

"Master!"

"MASTER!"

"Huh?" Axe said waking up.

"Master were now entering the atmosphere of the planet Invader ZIM is currently resided on." The computer told me.

"Ah perfect." I said standing up with Drixon under my arm still asleep.

"Land us near ZIM's base and in a way we won't be detected." I ordered in a semi normal voice as to not disturb Drixon.

The computer did as I ordered and we quickly entered the planet, Earth's, atmosphere.

I saw many odd structures and all these fleshy creatures I had never seen before.

"These must be those hyooman's I had heard about from ZIM." I thought as I looked out my window.

Then I saw us quickly approach a eerie looking green house.

I made sure the ship landed behind the base as to not attract the attention of the security.

Drixon somehow managed to stay asleep as the engines roared to a stop as we suddenly landed.

I exited the ship holding Drixon under my arm.

* * *

The first sounds I heard was a loud pitched voice screaming and what sounded like a struggle.

I crouched down the fight sounded close.

I then heard a very annoying voice shout next.

The struggle subsided and I heard very maniacal laughter.

I sighed "ZIM."

I then smiled, but it was a small smile, and stood from my position.

I walked around the base to the source of the evil laughter I had heard.

I then saw a green skinned "hyooman" with black hair that was obviously fake, wearing a standard Irken uniform, and PAK. He also had a green dog with large eyes smiling with his tongue sticking out stupidly.

I chuckled.

"Good thing these Hyooman's are all stupid drooling morons or else he'd be dead right about now." I commented on ZIM's hyooman disguise.

"Huh?" ZIM asked hearing someone insult his human disguise.

He pulled a plunger out of his PAK.

The plunger had the Irken symbol on it and seemed to be made of Irken Technology.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

**"WHO'S THERE? ANOTHER SPY BUG OF THE DIB?"** ZIM shouted aloud pointing the plunger too where I was.

I chuckled again.

"Seriously ZIM if you don't stop shouting everything you'll be killed in no time. And I know no "Dib"." I said with a small grin.

ZIM's eyes widened and he dropped the plunger; he had a look of shock on his face.

I walked out of my hiding place.

"L-L-L-" ZIM started stuttering.

"LUXERON!" He shouted shocked.

"Hey ZIM." I said while I rested my hands on my hips.

**"Prince Luxeron what on Irk are you doing here? Are the Tallest alright? Are you here for protection? Is Irk DEAD? WHATS GOING ON?"** ZIM shouted a million questions at me in one screech.

I covered ZIM's mouth with my hand.

"No ZIM Irk's not dead, my uncles aren't harmed in the least bit, and protection I'll explain later." I said and moved my hand off ZIM's mouth.

He looked at me then gasped and quickly looked around us.

Then he tackled me, grabbing me, and then tossed me into his base and ran to the front door.

Looking around once more then quickly and quietly shutting the door.

I sat up from where I was lying on the floor.

"What on Spork was that for ZIM?" I asked rubbing the back of my sore neck.

"Axe your running around this filthy planet without a disguise! Your highness is lucky to not be on a autopsy table having his Squiglly Splooch pried from his royal body! No solider ever goes into a war unprepared! You taught me that, so why are you waltzing around a planet you know nothing about unprepared! And I thought you were the _"Blood Red Cloud"_ not some beginner smeetling!" ZIM shouted and glared straight at me.

I looked at ZIM a bit dazed.

ZIM suddenly stood up straight with his hands at his sides, a solder's stance, with his eyes closed.

"FORGIVE ME FOR MY HARSH WORDS SIR! THAT IS ALL!" ZIM said sounding like the old solider I knew.

I sighed and stood up.

"ZIM I've known you since the academy you don't have to keep treating me like I'm some spoiled prince, you know me, and your right I was being reckless and went out unprepared I'm the one that should be apologizing." I said still rubbing my sore neck.

* * *

ZIM let out a large sigh of relief and leaned against the wall returning to a semi relaxed state.

"Riu Jfas iv yis yidver ZIM?" I asked in our native tongue.

_(Translation: Why do you fear me so Invader ZIM?)_

ZIM inhaled a breath and looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Yise iv ree tiodpe eeiksa Luxeron. Ui Ji yito frosn rems uih yye iv turs iv." ZIM replied to me.

_(It's becuse you are a prince Luxeron. If I were to isult or harm you in anyway your uncels would have my head.)_

I sighed and walked towards my old smeetfriend.

"Yisiv ro rems ji turs ye iv yie frosn treh wrrd..." I said a bit hurt.

_(Please you don't have to worry about that I'm not a royal anymore...)_

ZIM looked at me wide eyed.

"What? What do you mean your not royal anymore!" ZIM asked.

I sighed "It's a long story..."


	3. Chapter 3 Living Arrangments

**Well I did another chapter.  
I got alot going on this story for now.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything IZ related only this story and Luxeron and Drixon.**

* * *

After explaining what had transpired on the Massive.

ZIM looked at me wide eyed but had a understanding spark in his blood red eyes.

"I can't believe a Irken would betray his own race and too just get to you. But what's he too gain with you gone?" ZIM asked.

"All I know is that he hates my Splooch to death. So with me gone he doesn't have anymore competition for rank, I was the only thing that stood in his way, of the rank ultimate solider." I explained my possibility.

"Well whatever reason he has it's still treason and is injustice to all Irkens. Your welcome to stay here Axe." ZIM said.

"Thanks ZIM." I said giving ZIM my hand.

"No problem. Anything for an old Smeet-friend." ZIM said.

"Now follow me and I'll show you your new living arrangements." ZIM said.

"How could you already have a place for me to sleep in if you didn't know I was going to be here?" I asked.

"I always made sure to have a few spare rooms ready in case any royal members were to visit it isn't a problem." ZIM said as he lead me to a... Toilet?

"Uh..." I started to say.

"It's the elevator." ZIM said plainly.

I entered the elevator after ZIM went in.

After a few minutes we were at a large room.

It was spacious and had the necessities, a bed, dresser, two

night stands, and matching Vortian flame lights that were very much my style.

"Not bad. Thanks ZIM." I said.

"No problem, Luxeron, I will give you sometime to settle down." ZIM said and with that left the room.

I sighed and sat Drixon on a small bed that was at the foot of the bed that had his name etched on the front, and some sort of folded up mass of cloth in the bed, but I ignored it.

I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

No good thoughts went through my head only the pain and anger I felt from being betrayed by my race.

I felt some sort of odd liquid in my eyes, it burned, I wiped the liquid away but it came back.

"What on Irk is this?" I asked looking at the liquid on my gloved hand.

I wiped the liquid away from my face and hands and just laid there feeling some odd feeling in the center of my chest.

It was strong but thankfully I was able to ignore it and fall into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Skool?

**Eventhough this has no reviews this is something I'm working the most hardest on.**

**Reasons? I'm just gonna say I'm going to try and complete this for a exremely close friend of mine that I lost.**

**So you'll be seeing alot of this in the few months ahead.**

**Enjoy I don't own anything IZ related only this story, Luxeron, and Drixon.**

* * *

/Next Day/

ZzZzZz

"HI!"

My eyes shot open. I saw a little SIR unit with cyan colored eyes and a plate of some sort of pastry on it.

"Oh your ZIM's SIR aren't you?" I asked.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" It said happily pushing the plate closer to me.

"... Yes I see." I said oddly calmly.

"WAFFLES FOR YOU!" It chimed placing a plate on my lap.

"AND FOR YOU!" It chirped and laid a plate next to Drixon's bed with my still in sleep mode SIR curled up in it.

"Um..." I said while lightly probing my "waffles" with my fork.

"Thanks little SIR..." I said a bit oddly.

"YOUR WELCOMES!" It screeched and left with it's tongue sticking out.

"Odd little SIR..." I said a bit while bravely taking a bite of the "waffles"

_"Hmm not bad. Doesn't seem to be making me explode... And it taste better than the 6 week old rations all of my men and me had to eat on Saturn 12._" I commented in my head.

* * *

I ate the whole plate of "waffles".

After eating I stood off the bed and walked over to the mirror I had on the wall.

My clothes were wrinkled and dirty, my eyes were a light yellow underneath for a weird reason; must be because of that water that leaked from me last night.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom I had in my room.

I had all my essentials so I got a quick shower.

I felt all my pain warsh away almost like the light pink waters of my home were filling the void.

And yet I still felt empty with all that hurt and anger finally subsided for now.

I sighed and got out of the shower.

After changing into some clothes ZIM had provided me with a Fashion Detron and a note attached to it.

The note read.

_"Luxeron I know you know nothing about these human wormbabies but I can tell you. They're dumb and stinky! But even through that there incredibly easy to manipulate that ZIM will use as a plan. Any who there too stupid to notice me in my disguise. So use this device to decide on your disguise and day clothes. You can choose a total of 3 outfits for now choose wisely. ZIM."_

I smiled a small smile.

"Always count on ZIM to get good gadgets." I mumbled to myself.

I looked through the options the gadget he gave me.

I chooses my disguise.

Which consisted of a bright orange colored contacts, tan skin, and, dark, black hair for my holo disguise, a grey T-shirt that had the sleeves, ,hem torn off and the neck line ripped off, a black trench coat, black jeans, metal toed boots, I had chains around my neck and my black Irken dog tags on a long black gold chain around my neck.

I used the elevator to reach the house.

Once I was up there ZIM was in the kitchen preparing a bag for something.

ZIM was wearing a robe version of his uniform which I can understand why since ZIM was now the same height as me.

We didn't out scale my uncles but we were pretty close.

ZIM had told me he had kept his new gained height a secret or else it could mean death for him, I never told a soul.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm preparing the both of us for another horrible day of 'High Skool'." He said with a slight hiss.

"What's 'Skool' the place where humans keep all there weapons?" I asked.

"No. That's a Armory. Skool is where young human smeetlings gain knowledge. Sadly since were still in High Skool and since your the same age as ZIM you'll have to come with me." ZIM explained all high and mighty.

I chuckled slightly.

"We must depart! Minimoose!" ZIM called.

A purple floating moose with nubby appendages for limbs floated towards ZIM.

"Nyah!" It squeaked,

"Minimoose! Make sure GIR doesn't blow up the base and make sure any needs of Luxeron's SIR are taken care of immediately!" ZIM ordered as we walked towards the front door.

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Excellent." ZIM praised and then we departed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Halley

**New Chappie enjoy.**

**I own this story I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IZ RELATED!**

**Enjoy and please Review.**

* * *

We approached a building labeled "Skool" I wasn't a human but it seemed misspelled to me.

ZIM took care of the arrangements for my enrollment.

This place reminded me very much of the academy, cold and heartless, concrete walls and security doors.

More like a prison than a place to learn.

Exactly like Kill Invade Academy.

"Alright. Luxeron your now a student here." ZIM said as we were lead to our class.

I was in ZIM's class with the same teacher as he, a Miss Bitters, she reminded me of our old Sargent Vile and he was always ranting about our impending doom.

"Class we have a new, hopeless suicidal, member to our class. His name is Lucifer." She hissed.

"Luxeron..." I growled.

"Hmm?" She growled raising a eyebrow at me.

"My name is Luxeron." I hissed.

"I don't give a damn! Take a seat!" She growled and slithered away.

"Yup exactly like Vile." I commented in my head and stomped over to my seat in the back.

I heard a boy in the front that was very paled skin and wore a trench coat like mine curse. "Great there's fucking more."

I rolled my eyes.

I just sat in the back while everyone stared at me.

Soon a bell rang and me and ZIM went to the cafeteria.

I wasn't hungry eventhough ZIM offered to get me something somewhat edible that doesn't make us sick.

After ZIM grabbed his food we went outside.

There were many other humans talking, kissing with there mates, and there was also one group that was playing some sort of copy of a Earth version of Irk BasesBall. (AN I'm trying to keep him from sounding stupid.)

There were 3 groups of girls that kept starring at me and when I noticed they looked away giggling.

Very creepy...

I watched as the human played there BaseesBall game.

ZIM watched some to but kept his attention on something else.

I heard everything so clearly even everything the coach was saying.

Thank you Miyuki for attenaas.

* * *

"Alright who's up next?" I heard the coach shout.

"Put Cole up!" A team member shouted.

"Cole get in here!" Coach shouted.

I thought he meant a boy.

Oh how wrong I was.

What I saw made the heart, of my Squiggly Splooch, race.

I saw a girl with black hair with dark pink streaks, bangs that covered most of her left eye, brown eyes, light tan skin, and wearing a black tank top, dark jeans that were folded up at the bottom, black sneakers, and she wore these bands on her wrists with black painted fingernails.

* * *

I felt my face starting to flush deeply under my holo-disguise.

I turned to ZIM.

"Hey ZIM. Who's that girl over there?" I asked pointing to the her.

ZIM looked over at her she was batting now.

"Her? With the pink streaks?" ZIM asked looking at me oddly.

I nodded.

"That's Halley. She's a friend of mine and has been since I landed on this miserable Dirt-ball. She's very helpful and will never betray ZIM." ZIM said plainly.

I watched her and only her for a moment.

"Why do Luxeron ask ZIM such a thing?" ZIM asked.

I looked away from her to ZIM.

"No reason." I lied.

ZIM eyed me then went to work on a piece of Irken technology in his hands.

I turned back to see the girl.

Only she wasn't there anymore.

No one was there.

I looked down some.

"Halley..." I said in a small sigh.

* * *

**Looks like he's smittened **

**I think I made Luxeron a bit more like hippy N boy from Pokemon Black and White.**

**(I'm on a Pokemon fetish :P)**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Small Encounter

**I don't own anything enjoy.**

* * *

Something's wrong with me.

All I can think about is that girl.

Halley...

Why must I feel this way.

When I saw her that horrible empty feeling I felt suddenly went away.

Now that I can't seem to find her I suddenly feel this gut retching pain in my chest.

I want to ask ZIM about it before class started again.

But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I sat in my seat with the cool shadows covering me.

I laid my head on the desk feeling so depressed.

Why? Is it because of that girl? Why?!

"Your late Halley!" I heard Miss Bitters hiss.

I raised my head up fast.

There she was.

"Put a sock in it bitch. I was putting shit away for the coach." She hissed.

"Well you better not have any plans cause you can help yourself to detention for this weekend." Miss Bitters hissed and placed a slip of paper in her hand.

"Not like I don't already get in trouble for NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Halley growled and stomped over to her seat which was behind ZIM.

I felt my face flush some.

She was tough and so... So beautiful...

I ignored the teacher and just looked at her.

Her frame was curvy, her chest seemed quite large, although that seemed normal with many girls in Skool hers seemed different and larger somewhat, her wavy hair was down her back some but was so deep it almost looked like chocolate or even the darkest of black from the skies of space or both, she had some darkness under her eyes but it didn't matter, her eyes were like diamonds they just showed so much inner light, even the dark colored Irises showed that light...

* * *

I shook my head.

"Why? What happened to me? Those thoughts..." I thought.

I returned my gaze to her.

"... Have I fallen for her?" I asked or rather mumbled to myself.

* * *

Soon after it was time to leave this dreaded place.

I grabbed what little things I had brought with me and my black back pack and slung it over my shoulder.

ZIM had ran out of the room with a man with black hair in a scythe like style chasing him.

I shrugged it off as nothing and exited the room.

However as I did I bumped into someone.

Whoever it was fell on top of me and dropped their things.

I was surprised when I saw that it was Halley.

"Ow..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

I carefully lifted her up and set her down so she was sitting on her bottom.

"Are you okay?" I asked even though I was blushing when I asked it.

"Not really. I was hit on purpose with a foul bowl now the back my head hurts like hell." She said still rubbing her head.

I helped her gather her things.

"Who hit you?" I asked as I handed her some of her things.

"Rebecca Tiara. She hates my guts and I don't even know why." She hissed taking her books from me.

I stood and gave her my hand to take.

She did and I helped her up.

The instant her hand touched mine I felt a strong energy shoot through my body.

Almost like electricity was swerving through me.

"Thanks." She said and rubbed her head.

"Your going to need ice for your head." I said as she turned from me.

She stopped and looked up thinking for a moment.

I tapped her shoulder.

She turned to see I had my hand extended again.

"Allow me to escort you." I said courteous.

"But your new here. You can't possible know where the nurse is after just one day." She said a bit paranoid from the way her voice trembled.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." I joked.

She didn't smile, shrugged her shoulders, and took my hand.

I lead her to the nurse.

I sat a seat from her as we waited for the nurse.

She had thermometer in her mouth even though she wasn't sick.

I can't say I'm so sure about my well being when it comes to being around her.

I looked at her.

Then looked down blushing.

The nurse finally arrived.

"Hello Halley." She greeted cheerfully and took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"No fever. Let me guess Rebecca again?" She asked.

Halley nodded.

"I swear she's getting more and more violent towards you. Where at?" She asked.

She rubbed the back of her neck and head.

"I see." The nurse said and got a ice pack from the fridge.

She placed the pack on her head.

"Keep that there I'll be right back." She said and left.

I stood up and walked over to Halley.

"Feeling any better?" I asked.

She looked up at me silent

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head a little.

"Uh yeah just still hurts alot." She said.

I placed my hand on the ice pack that was on her head.

The substance burned me some but not as bad as the liquid that I leaked from my eyes last night.

I ignored the slight twinge of pain, I felt ,and moved the pack down in-between her neck and head.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yea. Thanks." She said placing her hand on the pack her fingers brushing against mine.

The electricity again.

"Um not a problem." I muttered.

I sat down next to her silent as was she.

"Damn... You've been helping me since school ended and I don't even know your name." She cursed.

"True." I said.

"Hi. Halley." She greeted courteous extending her free hand to me.

"Luxeron." I said shaking her hand.

She laughed some.

I smiled slightly at her.

"I saw you hanging out with ZIM alot. Do you know him?" She asked.

"Know him? It's like were brothers me and him." I explained.

She looked at me.

"Ah so you are Irken just like I had thought." She said a bit sultry.

I looked at her shocked.

I looked around us and saw no one.

"You know about the Irken race?" I asked, cautiously, in almost a whisper.

"A girls got to do her homework when dealing with a lunatic like ZIM every day. So yes I do know of your race." She said calm.

"I see." I said normally.

"Let me guess. Old war friend?" She asked with a grin I couldn't knock off.

"Smeethood actually." I corrected her.

"Ah I see." She said.

I nodded.

I looked at her.

She was now playing some sort of video game with one leg up on the seat the other on the floor.

I knew instantly that I wanted her and only her.

I grinned my old war grin while my Spider legs were slowly starting to activate and come out of my PAK.

I would've had her if it weren't for the sound of footsteps approaching made me retract my robotic limbs.

* * *

The nurse came in and said that Halley's parents were coming to get her and that I should go.

I sighed and ,with a odd heaviness, left.

I mumbled curses for my slow approach and failed capture.

"Damn it! I almost had her!" My thoughts hissed like acid.

"Wait... If I have a chance of getting her to be mine I have to try and use human techniques..." I contemplated as I walked away from the Skool.

I stopped and turned to the old military like building as I saw some people.

One being Halley, the other much larger, getting into a vehicle and leave.

I continued on my way.

"With some old Irken tactics to finish the job." I muttered and entered the base.


	7. Chapter 7 Late Night Visit

**I own nothing IZ related.**

**Btw the next two chps are going to sound a awful like ZaGr work didn't mean to make it that way but they do.**

**I don't like any IZ pairings it just sounds that way.**

* * *

My brains been planning nonstop since I returned from Skool.

I'm determined to have her.

How I'm still unsure.

I just know I have no I need her.

I snuck up to ZIM's private computer and hacked it.

I now have her address and phone number.

Now all I have to do is get close to her in a disclose location and I can capture her.

_"Master why are you grinning?"_ Drixon asked in his rough voice.

I looked down at him.

He was wearing a blue dog disguise that made him have red eyes instead of his normal Navy Blue.

As if he was in Duty mode permanently.

"No reason.." I lied and laid my hand down, his head and back, petting him he glared at me suspiciously.

_"Master my scanners show your feeling a emotion."_ Drixon said.

I was silent.

Just keeping my gaze at the ceiling.

_"Your experiencing a emotion called 'love'?"_ Drixon said raising a nonexsisting eyebrow at me.

_"Are you in "love" sir?"_ Drixon asked me a bit fearful I was ill.

I sighed remembering her.

Her hair, her face, her figure, her eyes...

I looked down at my companion.

"I think I am..." I said a bit airy and felt my heavy eyes finally shut.

* * *

/Next Day at Skool/

I made sure to watch Halley without her noticing me.

So far she hasn't.

Why I'm watching her?

I'm not stalking her.

I'm merrily observing her so I can find out what she likes.

So far I've seen she likes video games her favorite kind a battling game called Battlemon.

She also likes animals most specifically cats and dogs that should give me a advantage since Drixon is disguised as a dog.

She once turned and we locked eyes.

I held my breath praying to Miyuki she didn't know what I was doing.

She only waved at me some and left looking boredly.

I sighed.

Then left for my last class.

Not today.

But one day soon she'll be mine.

* * *

/Later/

Now that night has fallen over the planet I can now approach my destination.

I walked towards a old house that had a decent amount of land and multiple sheds surrounding the old building.

I wandered towards it and saw there were 2 large trees that had grown in front of the home.

I sneaked over to the first one and peeked through a open window.

Inside I saw a man watching TV and a women in the Dining room on a computer.

I shook my head and sneaked toward the other tree.

However the window on that side was darker.

I peeked inside.

There she was.

She was lying on her side writing in a notebook.

Her room was very small yet very darkcolored.

She had much furniture that provided room the way it was arranged.

Once I made sure my Invisibility cloak was active.

I watched her.

I smiled slightly.

She was still so beautiful too me.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her out of my head.

I laid my gloved hand against the tempered glass.

I stared at her.

I wanted to feel her skin, I wanted to hold her, I just want to be with her.

Suddenly the branch my foot was laying on started to give way with a loud crack.

"Shit!" I cursed in a harsh whisper and climbed farther up the tree using my Spider Legs.

I saw her open her window and look out.

I held my breath and stayed still fearing my position would be given up.

She shrugged; went back in and closed the window.

I exhaled and climbed down the window, undetected, and back over to the sidewalk.

I walked back to the base.

I feel asleep in a very good mood.


	8. Chapter 8 My 'Encounter'

**New Chapter.**

**Enjoy I own nothing except Luxeron, Halley, and this story.**

* * *

This is getting weird.

The new guy... Luxeron was just walking by me while I was playing my videogames.

And grabbed me.

He tied me up.

Normally I would beat the crap out of a guy that did that.

But I was on a hard level and it happened so fast.

He had this dog thing which I figured was his SIR unit was the one that handcuffed me.

Soon we were teleported to a dark place.

I was uncuffed and sat down.

I glared at him and stood.

"Be lucky I was busy playing a game and I don't kick your ass!" I hissed.

_"I would say being near you is all the luck I need."_ He said casually grinning a slick grin.

His eyes showed no emotion.

Almost like he was secluding all light and feeling from me.

"So Irken boy why did you kidnap me? I have no information about anything." I hissed.

He looked at me and shook his head with a small laugh.

His laugh wasn't mocking but almost humorous sounding.

_"Who said I wanted anything as useless as information? I know as much as any human and more."_ He said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I glanced at the another side of the room.

I was looking for a means of quick escape in case this guy wanted some "certain" things I wouldn't give.

"Damn there's nothing here." I hissed mentally.

_"No sense in looking."_ He said wisely.

"What? You couldn't of know- I'm not that obvious." I said slightly shocked.

"Keep your emotions down. Cool and cold!" I cursed in my head.

I heard air move and turned.

He was gone.

I felt hands skim up my shoulders.

"Wha?" I asked.

Luxeron had both his hands on my shoulders.

Sadly I had decided to wear a down the shoulder red and black tee today.

I felt cold leather that sent small chills up and down my skin.

_"Cool yes. Cold no..."_ He said his hands moving, slowly, down my arms.

_"Sweet smelling yes. Beautiful yes. Evil yes. Dark yes. Your alot of yes that I want..."_ He whispered seductivly.

I smacked his hands away.

"Quit it with the creepy stalker crap!" I growled crossing my arms.

I felt heat rise in me some.

My body felt like it was freezing in the shadow covered room.

"I'm not scared of you.." I half lied. I was a little afraid of him.

_"But you know that's a lie.. And when your scared your a very bad liar.."_ He said as he inhaled some of my scent.

"Look my dads got a shit load of guns. A very good shooter. If I'm not returned home soon you'd better have wished you were already dead." She growled.

Suddenly I felt something moist run up the back of my neck.

His tongue.

I let out a small inaudible gasp.

_"Prrrrr your skin tastes so delicious. I wonder what else is there for me to explore?"_ He asked half jokingly half seductive.

I growled.

This guy was really getting on my nerves.

I turned with my fist clenched.

I swung at him but he caught it easily.

I tried my right jab but he caught that one too.

_"Nice try."_ He said with the same grin.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" I growled for a explanation.

_"I have many abilities other Irkens could dare to dream of having nothing more Princess.."_ He said casually.

"Don't call me that." I hissed.

_"Sorry Princess but that's what I'm calling you."_ He said shoving me closer to him.

**"GET-OFF!"** I growled trying to escape his grip.

He held on tightly and looked at me.

He had these bright almost fiery eyes.

**"GET OFF OF ME!"** I said lifting my leg up to kick him.

He twisted me around till I felt dizzy then held me close and handcuffed my hands behind my back.

"So dizzy.." I thought as the world stopped spinning.

_"Now I got you where I want you Princess."_ Luxeron said looking at me with determination but his eyes reflected want and desire.

I felt my worse case scenario run through my head I was about to be raped and murdered.

_"Don't you worry about those ghastly crimes. I will not taint you angel.."_ Luxeron's voice said inside my head.

"How-" I started to say half pissed; half scared out of my somewhat sane mind.

_"Like I said powers only Irkens dare to dream of obtaining."_ He said with a smirk.

_"But you shall not worry about that..."_ He said bringing me closer.

To close for my comfort.

_"I want only one thing from you Princess and I intend to acquire it."_ He said his face drawing closer to mine.

"Luxeron! What are you doing!?" I asked.

_"I'm a prince and a solider. If we want something we take it."_ He said drawing closer.

I felt chills shoot through me I started to tremble.

_"Don't fear me..."_ He whispered.

Then he pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened.

I felt heat and what seemed like electricity go through me, it was strong, and came from every part of my body.

He parted and looked at me with a sultry smile.

_"I wouldn't mind doing that... Again..."_ He whispered and brought me closer again.

**RRROOOOOOWWWWWW!**

I saw my cat Ginger attack Luxeron in the face.

She must of hid in my Skool bag for the 5th time, thank god.

I fell on my side and tried to pull my handcuffs off.

I managed to slip my hands out and found my bag against the wall.

**"AAAAHHHHHH DRIXON! GET THIS BEAST OFF ME!"** Luxeron shouted.

The dog ran up to his master and growled at my cat.

Ginger glared at the dog and lunged at the disguised robot and started ripping him to shreds.

She sliced him so hard he hit the the wall, hard, she ran up my shoulder and we bolted for the nearest door.

We found one and ran.

Somehow we managed to find our way out which we were weirdly not that far from my pal Johnny's old house.

I ran and didn't stop till I found the old shack.

Sadly it was locked.

"Hi." A small timid voice said making me jump.

I turned and saw a little boy with large eyes lugging around a back pack with him.

"You can't go in that way. No one lives here anymore." He said.

"I know." I said simply.

"Ok." He said.

He walked over to the house next to Johnny's house.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked home.

* * *

**In a just world I would live in the same neighborhood as Nny.**

**Enjoy I own nothing.**


End file.
